Amnesia 1/2
by Yuriwriter
Summary: Ten years ago two children were kidnapped and pulled into slavery. As they were crossing the ocean with their captors a storm has hit and has givin them amnesia as they crash to a strange island below... Rated R for Violence, Nudity, and partial Yuri Ince


Ok its time for me to start yet another epic fic that involves the Ranma cast. This particular one will be centered on both Kasumi and Nabiki. No major characters will be replaced as far as I know, and I'll probably only add smaller characters as I see fit. This is going to be a major alternate- verse fic with some extreme OOC moments.  
  
This fic will deal with large amounts of angst, humor, Yuri/ shoujo-ai, and even some incest at points. Nothing too serious though… I hope. Small crossover at later parts if I feel up to it.  
  
Authors ramblings: a.k.a. disclaimer, I don't own it so don't bother asking me anything.  
  
By the way I'm sorry to keep starting a new fic every few days or so it seems. Eventually they will all be done and you will like them. I hope. ^_^;  
  
  
  
Amnesia 1/2 by Yuri_Writer.  
  
  
  
It was an average day in the somewhat quiet suburb of Nerima, Tokyo. The sun was up casting its rays across the still drowsy landscape as people lazily went about getting ready for the morning. Many were dressing for work while helping their children off to school, while others were simply making sure that their families would be set for the days events.  
  
That is the way it was at one particular prefecture on this morning. The house was a bustle with activity as its occupants, a mother, a father, and their three daughters who were all near the same age of each other sat eating at the traditional low table. The two eldest were dressed for school in the light green jumpers and white blouse that was their school uniform.  
  
"Hurry up you two, school will be starting soon and it wouldn't do to have you late again." The mother spoke to her children with a slightly chiding tone. With nods of their heads the two girls stood up from the table, grabbing their school bags as they headed out the door with shouts of goodbye.  
  
Many people would find it odd to see two young children walking such a distance by themselves, as it is usually not a very safe thing to do. However these two children happened to be very well known and loved among the members of the community; loved for their sweet natures and known as the heirs to a very formidable style of martial arts. They had been trained in their family style to the levels of third degree black belts, and thus were able to handle themselves.  
  
As the two walked along, they also fought in an ongoing sparring match that more or less resembled two demented super balls going at it. Nearing the school they began to slow down to a more normal speed, allowing them to catch a noise from a nearby street. Having been raised as martial artists they had the firm belief in helping others who could not help them selves. So it was no surprise that they ducked into the side street to help whoever was in trouble.  
  
Turning the corner they came across the source of the noise, an injured cat lay in the middle of the way. Its tail was a bloody stump as if it had been torn off roughly. Gently leaning down the elder girl examined it briefly before shaking her head sadly at the smaller girl. It was then that their battle instincts, as undeveloped as they were, told them that something was wrong. But for them the warning came to late as they were roughly grabbed from behind and knocked unconscious as their heads connected with the ground with a sickening crack.  
  
Slowly the girl opened her eyes with a groan, and immediately wished that she hadn't done so. The bright sunlight attempted to drill its way through her foggy brain as she tried to recollect what had happened. Straining her brain she could faintly remember another girl, close to her age. Trying harder, she could also remember a small animal of some type and something about a plane. This only managed to confuse her already muddled brain even further.  
  
Standing up she began looking around trying to figure out where she could be. Turning about slowly she realized that she was on some type of beach, near a forest no less! Continuing to examine her surroundings she slowly realized something; she didn't know who she was! She couldn't even remember what she looked like! A cursory check revealed mid shoulder length brown hair, and that she was wearing some sort of dress.  
  
Calmed slightly by these facts she returned to searching for clues to her whereabouts. A little more searching and she was able to spot a form laying several yards away on the sand. As quickly as she could the girl ran forward, and promptly fell on her face as she tripped over the hem of her skirt. Sitting up with a huff she more carefully made her way to the figure, the trip taking a few minutes as the sand was loose and travel was hard in the slick shoes she wore.  
  
She arrived at the figure to see that it was a girl just like her; she was even wearing the same style of dress and shoes. A quick look said that she was breathing and would probably be in no worse shape than she herself was.  
  
Gently she reached down and shook the smaller girl awake, receiving a few grumbled responses from her. "Wake up you! We're lost!" She shook the girl once more, this time with much more force.  
  
"Aghh, my head… where are we?" She sat up slowly shaking her head as she tried to clear it, the movement causing her short brown hair to sway about her neck and face.  
  
"I don't know. A…actually, I can't even remember what happened. Can you?" The elder girl asked nervously.  
  
"Y…You can't?" she asked, a look of fear crossing her features as she tried to remember herself and after a few terse moments replied with a shake of her head. "I… can't either…" she frowned and quickly looked up and behind the older girl a look of surprise on her face.  
  
Turning around she spotted what the other girl had seen first, people! Maybe they knew what had happened? "Maybe… they know who we are?" She asked her hopefully. Receiving a slight nod in agreement she relaxed slightly as the small group continued to come their way.  
  
There were four men in all, and as they approached closer both girls felt a strange anxiety at their presence. Before they could ponder this however, the seeming leader had knelt down in the sand near the girls to face them. After a moment of looking them over he yelled back to his companions. "They seem alright!"  
  
"E… excuse me, but… can you tell us who we are?"  
  
"Eh?" the leader looked taken back for a moment, before he seemed to relax a bit. "You mean, that you can't remember anything before now?" he received two nods in response. A scowl set his features to be replaced by a smirk seconds later. "Yeah I can tell ya. But I have to… talk with my friends over there first." And with that he got up to talk with his buddies about this predicament.  
  
"Hey, do you think he knows who we are or is he gonna try and fool us?" the younger girl asked as she studied the men a little ways away. All she received was a shrug of the other girl's shoulders. Before she could ask anything else of the older girl the man and his friends came back to talk.  
  
"Alright you two. We can tell ya who you are no problem. You," he pointed at the older girl "are K.T. (Kaede) and you," he pointed at the younger girl "are Kiko." Both girls looked a bit skeptical but nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"What are we doing here, and who are you?" K.T. asked the men who had gathered around them, an involuntary shudder running through her as she noticed the looks that the two girls were receiving.  
  
"We crashed our plane while on our way to your new homes in China. As for who we are, you can call us… your masters." The leader said even as the other three men converged on the two girls. "Just like the good little slaves you are…"  
  
Both girls whimpered in fear and pain as the slave traders that had kidnapped them began to put to work their own training. It would be a long time in coming before they would ever realize freedom again.  
  
  
  
Ten Years Later:  
  
The skilled warrior pushed the underbrush aside swiftly. Having lived in this environment for years she was easily able to maneuver the dense tropical forest while leaving almost no trace of her presence. It was not enough though, as with a battle cry another figure dropped out from the trees above in ambush. A swift roll brought the figure out of range of her attacker as she leapt up to intercept a kick with her own leg. Falling backwards she began to dodge her opponents many fierce attacks with skill and precision.  
  
One kick managed to get through her guard and sent her flying through the brush and onto the beach beyond. Rolling through the sand she managed to regain her footing in time to block the renewed attack. A quick glimpse of the moons light brings the figures into sight enough to see them clearly for a few seconds.  
  
The taller of the two has waist length brown hair held back in a loose braid, swishing across her well muscled back as she moves. Scars of all shapes and sizes criss-cross her body in almost a sort of design, becoming more and more pronounced as the battle progresses.  
  
The shorter of the two is now visible as female, with brown hair down to the small of her back also held in a loose braid. Scars adorn her body as well, the design becoming just as pronounced with each movement of her well- muscled body. Both are visibly naked with the exception of a leather collar attached at their necks and bracelets on their wrists and ankles.  
  
The only noises they make in the silent night as they fight upon the beach are the silent grunts of pain as they manage to connect with their target. Suddenly a loud noise reminiscent of a horn is sounded, causing the two combatants to freeze in mid motion. The two warriors quickly brace themselves and rush off into the woods once again, heading towards the sound at high speed hopping from branch to branch through the trees.  
  
Above them a small mountain rises into view in front of the full moon, a small figure barely visible at the top. It sounds the noise once more and then heads down into a cave at the side of the mountain. Within minutes the two women have reached the mountain and begin to bound up towards the opening, intent on reaching their destination quickly.  
  
Elsewhere on this strange island two figures sit about their fire eating instant ramen, even as they wonder about the noise. A young man wearing a gi and sporting a neck length pigtail looks questioningly at the mountain. His companion, a large man wearing a bandana and glasses, who was also sporting a gi, took this opportunity to try and steal the young mans food. He was unsuccessful.  
  
"Hey pops, what do ya think that noise was?" The young man asked his companion.  
  
"I'm not sure son, but I might have been mistaken when I said this island was uninhabited. It does not matter as we will leave in the morning to continue our way to china." He said while finishing his own meager meal.  
  
"Hope their friendly." The boy mumbled with a bit of nervousness.  
  
On the mountain the two warriors were not having such an easy night. A large and seemingly powerful man stood over them menacingly as they kowtowed to him in fear and respect, as well as obedience.  
  
"What took you?" he grated even as his right hand man began dragging a small pig over to the meager sized fire.  
  
"We have no reason to have delayed. We beg mercy." The larger girl said in monotone as she had been taught to do for as long as she could remember.  
  
"You are forgiven this time, but do not dally in your duties again." He growled out as he took a seat on the raised rock of the cavern. "You shall both go without food until tomorrow at dark as your punishment." He glanced at the two naked women before him and nearly spat in contempt.  
  
'We've been stuck on this island for almost ten years now, and only two of us are still alive besides these two. I hope we can get off this rock soon enough…' He thought to himself even as he remembered the more 'fun' prospects of having these two as his slaves. A small grin lit his face in anticipation of later that night, but first rescue was a must.  
  
"You two will go down to the eastern beach and see if anyone is there. If so one of you will come back to retrieve us so that we may leave this accursed island. Hurry, because if you are to slow in finding them…" he let the threat hang meaningfully in the air, and as one the two women bowed low to him and retreated from his presence while never turning their backs to him until out of his sight.  
  
Several minutes later the two girls were silently running through the forest at full speed towards their new destination. As they neared they could see the dim glow of the fire. Together they began to slow down until they lay crouched at the edge of the woods.  
  
"There's only two of them, you think they came alone?" the taller asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, its kinda obvious. I don't think we're gonna be rescued from this hell hole any time soon K.T." The shorter girl replied.  
  
"You know what will happen if we don't at least try Kiko. Come on we should greet them before we get master to come down here." K.T. said to her companion sullenly.  
  
"I_ Really_ don't wanna go through that again tonight, last time was enough for me." Kiko said as she shuddered in remembrance. "Lets g- AHHHH!" Before she could finish her statement Kiko was picked up by her ankle and bodily thrown towards the beach, with K.T. following closely behind.  
  
The boy had been lying back and staring at the stars when he had suddenly heard a scream. Leaping to his feet he just managed to catch sight of two figures sailing through the air a short distance away. He was ready to rush to their aid when he noticed that both simply controlled themselves in such a way as to be able to land properly. And if he hadn't sworn better one of them was blowing a raspberry at the forest.  
  
Both figures landed somewhat gracefully in the sand less than ten feet away, and facing him. It was then that he noticed something obvious, they were both girls. His mind almost seized up when they walked closer to the fire and he was able to see that both were completely naked.  
  
"Ah…um… my name I…is Ranma." The boy managed to stutter out at the two girls.  
  
"You may refer to myself as K.T."  
  
"Kiko." Both girls bowed slightly towards the two strange men. Then as if noticing them for the first time they did a slight double take.  
  
"I am Genma Saotome of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts. We are pleased to meet you." The bigger man introduced himself, not noticing when the two girls cringed slightly at his greeting. Ranma did however.  
  
"Hey, how come you two are… um… you know, naked?" He asked as a large blush covered his face. The girls gave him a look that seemed to say 'Are you stupid?'  
  
"We are unclothed for several reasons. One of which is that our… master wishes it." K.T. explained uneasily.  
  
"Besides that we have no clothing that would fit us. All the clothing we have left is over ten years old." Kiko finished explaining even as she watched the startled faces of the new comers.  
  
"Master? Are you martial artists?" Genma asked with a slight tremor as he spoke the word 'master'.  
  
"We know how to fight if that is what you mean. It is one of the few things we can remember of our past before we arrived on this island with our current master. But he does not teach us to fight." Kiko said.  
  
"You mean…?" Ranma eyed the girls warily and for the first time noticed the collar and bracelets as well as the many scars. "… Are you… this guy's slaves?" he asked with more than a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"…Yes… we are. We have known nothing else in our life except that it was not always that we must serve others." K.T. spoke quietly with her head bowed slightly.  
  
"That is intolerable!" Both girls and Ranma looked up at Genma as he stood trembling in anger. "No one should be the slave of another! Especially not the kind that must bear their master's every whim. Here!" Genma began to dig through his pack and pulled out one of his spare gi's as Ranma caught on and did the same with one of his own. "Put these on. We can take you with us when we leave in the morning, we can go to the mainland and find out who you really are!"  
  
K.T was trembling in both fear and excitement. Fear of her master's wrath and excitement at being free. Kiko was in a similar state of mind, and so when they turned to each other for support they found it in spades. Quietly they took the proffered clothes and with a little difficulty managed to put them on. Then it hit them; they were going to be free! Tears dotted their eyes and for the first time in years they burst out laughing in joy. K.T. and Kiko grabbed each other in hugs for all they were worth as they danced around laughing.  
  
Both Ranma and Genma were smiling heavily at the display of joyous emotion that the two girls were putting on, but were both highly shocked when the two girls kissed each other. Ranma had a feeling that it wasn't just a deep bond of friendship between the two, but a deep love. At least judging by the kiss they had been sharing for the past minute.  
  
It was several minutes later when the two girls had finally settled down that they began to talk of exactly what they were going to do. "You plan on swimming there? How far away is the mainland?" Kiko asked.  
  
"Yes, we have already swum half way. I would guess another seventy miles or so to get to the mainland. But before we can leave we have to get to the other side of the island." Genma explained.  
  
"You don't want to do that unless you are EXTREMELY good at moving really far, really fast and are very agile. You see the plants on this island are alive. That's why we ended up coming out of the woods the way we did. One of the friendlier plants decided to play toss with us again." K.T. Said as she received stares from everyone but Kiko.  
  
"Hey, listen to us. We have been stuck on this island for ten very long years. We KNOW what we are talking about here. There used to be five guys besides us, three of them were killed within the first few years because of the plants. For some reason the plants rarely try to kill me an' K.T. anymore but they still try almost every other time master leaves the mountain. I don't think they like men." Kiko said very seriously. Ranma looked to K.T. for confirmation, and got it.  
  
"So what should we do, swim around the island?"  
  
"No, that wouldn't work either. However… we can lead you if you want. But it has to be while its dark out. The plants are more active in the day." K.T suggested earning an appreciative nod from Kiko. Finally Genma gave in and relented to the nighttime trek.  
  
"So when do we leave?"  
  
"It should only take about… one hour with you two along. But it might be better if you make sure your somewhat rested and energized. It takes a lot to get through here at the speed we normally travel." Kiko said earning nods all around. They began to get up to pack when a loud rumbling could be heard in stereo. Both girls' stomachs had growled at the exact same time.  
  
"…Sorry…" they said as one earning weird looks from Ranma and Genma. Genma dug through his pack and pulled out two cup-noodles and prepared them for the girls.  
  
"Here, eat up! You need your strength if you're going to keep up with us Saotome's all the way to china!" Genma said cheerfully in one of his rare generous moods. The girls took one look at the food, then the guys, then each other, and with a nod dug in to devour their noodles in record time. 'Hmmm, we may have some competition at meal times.'  
  
Soon enough the food was gone and everything put away, except the fire. They left it lit so as to cover their tracks from the girls Master. Without more than a second glance back they headed into the forest at top speed and as promised within the hour were at the other side of the small island, and on their way to china.  
  
Several months had passed since that time as the quartet of people traveled through china on foot. At this particular time they were setting around the campfire talking as they waited for dinner. K.T. and Kiko sat snuggling up to each other on the far side of the fire. Ranma sat watching with a small amount of envy at those two having found love, even if it had been with each other.  
  
"You know, you two never exactly told me why it is you got together." He said earning the attention of his adopted sisters.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kiko asked from her comfortable spot in the taller girls arms.  
  
"I mean how did you figure out you love each other?" Ranma said as he picked up his now ready dinner.  
  
"We… just did. I guess the fact that we were slaves to a bunch of men helped us come to that decision, but we always held feelings for each other. If our positions had been reversed you might have decided you liked your only companion in that way as well." K.T said as way of a simple explanation.  
  
"Well, I suppose that makes sense… but I ain't like that." He replied and quickly realizing what he had just said tried to amend it. "Not that there's anything wrong with that kind of stuff. I just meant I ain't into it personally!"  
  
"We know what you meant. Don't worry about it." Kiko said as she tried to unsuccessfully control her giggle fit at the way Ranma had looked while saying that.  
  
"…Sorry…" he replied sheepishly even as their daily grudge match for dinner began to speed up in earnest. It was amazing how quickly the two girls had taken to the Saotome food game. The fact that they usually won was also a real blow to the boy's pride, as before they had shown up he would always win against his father. But he simply put it off as having to fend for them selves for so long.  
  
Soon the two girls got up with what they had and retreated to eat in peace, leaving just Ranma and Genma to fight over the remaining amounts of food. Ranma thought of doing this himself but before he was able his father had managed to take almost half of what was on his plate, and vise versa. 'Someday I'll figure out how they do that so fast…'  
  
Later as they set down for sleep Ranma decided it was time to ask some more questions of their companions. Laying down he twisted himself so he could look at the two girls who, like always were sleeping curled up next to each other.  
  
"Hey. I got's a question. How are you gonna figure out who you are?"  
  
This caught their attention, and both girls slowly looked up at their friend. Shrugging, Kiko answered for them. "We don't know. We were hoping that something would help jar our memories of who we were. For the past few months I've had a nagging feeling about what my real name is."  
  
"You mean it ain't Kiko?" Ranma asked surprised.  
  
"You really think they would tell us our real names? No. I think it begins with an… N, or something." She said after a minute of thought.  
  
"What about you K.T?"  
  
"That's it. They used my initials to give me a new name. At least I think they did since it seems to be right whenever I think about it." She shrugged before wrapping her arms around the other girl for a hug even as she let out a long yawn. "Don't worry over it Ranma, we'll figure it out someday. But for now I'm tired and it's starting to get late. Night."  
  
"Alright, 'night you two." Ranma said with a yawn as he rolled over to get some much needed sleep.  
  
This discussion was not the last as they continued to trudge throughout china, training in the Musubetsu Kakuto Ryu, Saotome style or more commonly known as the anything goes form. Both girls found it easy to adapt their own styles to fit in with their new training. Even Genma found it hauntingly strange. Upon closer inspection of the girls' styles they figured that the basics were all almost exactly alike and only the more advanced moves ever differed.  
  
So it was in almost no time that the three children were on even footing when it came to fighting style, however when it came to experience the girls easily beat out Ranma in every free spar they had. Along the way it was found that the girls could speak perfect Chinese as well as their native Japanese. However do to the nature of their lives on the island, they were horribly ignorant of many things such as mathematics, literature, and science.  
  
Life had taught them about human, animal, and even plant anatomy that would rival any biology teacher. The two easily accomplished foraging and hunting, and were adept at bandaging wounds. Living on an island surrounded by sentient plants and fierce creatures of all types had taught them much when it came to nature.  
  
Almost a year after their escape from the island the girls had managed to regain a few memories. Mostly it was only images and impressions, but Kiko had managed to remember her own name, or at least what she thought it was. She was not to very sure of herself but nonetheless was happy with her success.  
  
"I think my name is Nabiki… but until I'm sure can you still call me Kiko?" She had said one time during dinner after a long day of training. The others had agreed readily; while this news had jarred loose the fact that K.T had known her from before they had landed on the island. They might have been relatives of some sort, but not trusting herself either K.T did not tell anyone her thoughts.  
  
About a month after their first year anniversary the group had managed to make it to Jusenkyo, which turned out for the worst. Especially when they eventually ran into the amazons of Joketsuzoku and were chased out by a particularly angry purple haired girl. Things were not going quite right for them, but the girls loved the fact that no matter what happened, they were free.  
  
The streets of Nerima were treated to quite an unusual sight on one particular rainy day. Several… figures… were running down the street while they continuously seemed to fight each other. There was a busty red-haired girl, who was in fact facing off against a giant panda wielding various signs. Behind them two more female figures could be seen. They seemed human at first glance, however the wings that they sported would testify against that.  
  
The seemingly shorter of the two had waist length hair tied in a braid, that was such a dark shade of green it almost seemed black at first glance. Leathery wings of a lighter shade of green sprouted from her shoulder blades, and moved up and down in a soft rhythm as she hovered several feet off the ground. She was simply dressed in black pants and an altered Chinese style shirt. The shirt was tight fitting and had long but loose sleeves, while its back had been cut out leaving a band of cloth around the neck and about a foot or two of cloth at the bottom. It was tied at the waist by a matching emerald sash. Bands of leather surround her wrists and ankles, as does a choker at her neck. Several light pink scars were visible against her tanned skin where her back was bare.  
  
The other female was dressed in much the same way except for the entirety of her outfit was black save for her white sash; even her leather bands and choker were a deep color. She was obviously taller than her companions, with large purple wings that were almost black and reminiscent of a birds coming from her shoulder blades as well. Ebony hair held into a waist length braid spilled down her back and between her wings, complementing her unusual colored eyes. Scars were visible on her slightly lighter skin as well, while slight fangs showed in her mouth as she smiled at her frowning companion good-naturedly. In all both seemed much like demons to those who were superstitious.  
  
"What is wrong, koi?" The one dressed in all black asked her hovering friend, her voice sounding somewhat melodical as she hovered upwards out of range of the fighters below.  
  
"Not much… I was just thinking I remember being here before." She answered, her voice sounding light and airy reminding one of a singing bird. Looking about she studied the scenery before turning back to the other winged girl. "Doesn't it look familiar K.T?"  
  
Glancing around quickly and swiftly dodging a wayward sign she frowned slightly in concentration. "You're right Kiko. This area does seem familiar… maybe we were here before?" K.T. seemed to ask herself, not really expecting a reply from her koi. Thus she received no answer.  
  
Finally both returned to watching the two fighters below them with slight amounts of amusement and exasperation. Giving a quick nod to each other they decided to end this feud. However it was unnecessary as the panda had managed to knock the girl unconscious with a nearby stop sign. Both figures swooped down to walk along side the irritated panda.  
  
"So pops, where we heading to now?" Kiko asked as her wings flexed slightly behind her while she walked. The panda pulled a wooden sign from seemingly nowhere and handed it to her roughly. Both girls attempted to read it but did not do to well, and out of frustration they simultaneously bopped it on the head. "Moron! You know we can't read more than a few words!"  
  
"Growff" the panda replied sheepishly and simply gave the motion telling them to keep following it.  
  
"We'd better not get into any more trouble or I'm gonna have panda for dinner tonight…" K.T. left the threat hanging as she flexed her wings in agitation while the panda simply looked nervous.  
  
Soon enough they came upon a large home that seemed oddly familiar to the two girls. A sign was posted out front in large kanji suggesting this was some type of training facility or such. Though from the looks of things the place was barely breaking even when it came to income. How would they handle four guests with their eating habits? Before they could comment on the place the redheaded girl began to wake, just as the panda rang the barely functional doorbell.  
  
K.T summed up their feelings quite nicely as she whispered to her companions. "This is going to be interesting…" 


End file.
